


Five Minutes

by ladyLiliah



Series: A BaekSoo Weekend [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, NC17, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 08:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyLiliah/pseuds/ladyLiliah
Summary: Baekhyun found out the night before what wearing Kyungsoo's shirt did to him, the second night of the concert is done and he has a key to Kyungsoo's room.





	Five Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> ok so there wasn't a plan to do a part two of Repercussions, but damnit it had to be done.
> 
> you can read this as a one shot or start from the beginning and get a story line

Baekhyun hurried over to the wardrobe table, each member had a pile of clothes for their time to change. Moving a few items around he noticed his hoodie not among the clothes. He scoffed knowing it was Chanyeol that took it and probably put it up somewhere high, he had done it already that night with his sneakers. He had to stand on a table to retrieve them from one of the metal scafolding, the same one Kyungsoo had him against the night before. Baekhyun shook his head, clearing his mind before reaching over to another pile and picking up the white shirt he wore the night before.

He stepped out on stage, the fans screaming as they saw he was wearing Kyungsoo's shirt once again. He scanned the stage, finding Kyungsoo off to the side, thumb running over his lip as he caught Baekhyun's eyes. He felt a knot form in his stomach, Kyungsoo had on his hoodie, he watched as Kyungsoo lowered his hand, his fingers tracing where Baekhyun's name was stitched into the jacket. He had never wanted a concert to be over fast until that moment.  
**  
Kyungsoo turned away from his window as he heard the beep of the door lock, moments later Baekhyun slunk in, closing the door quickly.

"How did you get a key to my room?" Kyungsoo asked, taking a few steps, placing his drink on a side table as he passed.

Baekhyun shrugged, keeping his back to the door, "I asked the front desk for it." Baekhyun's eyes traveled over Kyungsoo's body, a lose black vneck and black track pants. He was disappointed he wasn't wearing his hoodie still, then he spotted it hanging off the back of a chair.

Kyungsoo followed Baekhyun's stare, smiling "A little revenge for last night."

"I thought you already got that." Baekhyun took a step into room, walking past Kyungsoo and picking up his drink. "What are you drinking?" He asked taking a sip, letting a small cough escape, hand going to his chest.

"Yeah that's an old fashioned." Kyungsoo laughed taking the drink from Baekhyun, keeping his eyes on him as he took the last sip of the drink. "Why are you in my room, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun bit his lip, closing the small distance between them, his fingers reaching out to touch the bit of skin on Kyungsoo's chest. Moving his hand under the collar, eyes flicking up to see Kyungsoo watching him with dark eyes. Reaching up with his other hand, instantly going under the hem of his shirt, fingers grazing his lower stomach. Kyungsoo bunched his shirt in his hands, pulling it over his head and dropping it in a chair. Baekhyun kept his lip between his teeth and eyes on Kyungsoo's bare chest as his fingers trailed over his warm skin. His eyes followed his fingers, goosebumps starting to form in the spots he had just touched. He leaned in, kissing the area just above Kyungsoo's collar bone, smiling to himself as he heard Kyungsoo suck in his breath. Kyungsoo brought his hands to rest on Baekhyun's hips, pulling him closer to his body. He ducked his head, his lips trying to find Baekhyun's, sighing when he found them.

Baekhyun leaned back, breaking the kiss "I want to see you wearing this." He reached out, picking his hoodie up from the chair. Kyungsoo didn't say anything, he watched silently as Baekhyun pulled the black hoodie in place on his shoulders, soft material on his hot skin. "Do you want to know what went through my mind when I saw you wearing this tonight?"

Kyungsoo nodded, a hand reaching out to hold Baekhyun's neck, pulling him back to his lips. "Tell me, what did you think?" He asked against his lips. 

Baekhyun opened his mouth, letting Kyungsoo slip his tongue in. He placed his hands on Kyungsoo's bare chest, fingers slowly making their way down his chest, playing with the waistband of his pants. He moved his lips away, kissing his way along Kyungsoo's jaw, down to his neck. With his lips near his ear, he breathed out "I wanted you in my mouth while wearing nothing but my jacket."

Kyungsoo had only a moment to register what Baekhyun had just said before he felt Baekhyun take hold of his pants and pull down as he knelt to the ground. Baekhyun licked his lips, hands holding onto Kyungsoo's hips, giving one look up before taking him into his mouth. Kyungsoo let out a curse as he thrust into Baekhyun's mouth, hands holding tight to his light brown hair. 

"Fuck Baek." Kyungsoo whispered, eyes closed shut. 

Baekhyun looked up, Kyungsoo had his eyes shut tight, bottom lip between teeth, head tilted back exposing his neck. It took all he had to keep Kyungsoo in his mouth and not latch onto his neck. He moaned, one hand chasing his mouth up and down Kyungsoo's dick. The vibration of the moan made Kyungsoo look down, finding Baekhyun staring up at him, tongue coming out to flick his tip before getting back to his feet. 

"Come here." Kyungsoo's hands reached out, pulling Baekhyun's shirt roughly from his body. His lips found the sensitive skin of Baekhyun's collar bone, pulling the skin between his teeth and biting down. He knew it was too hard, he could tell by the whimper Baekhyun made, he didn't care he wanted the mark, the sign to the world around him that he has possessed him. His teeth let go, tongue coming out to sooth the skin, fingers roughly finding the buckle to Baekhyun's pants.

Baekhyun rolled his head back, hands at his side as he let Kyungsoo pull his pants off in one swift motion, smiling as he heard him suck in his breath. He had made sure to take a page from Kyungsoo's book, and wore nothing but his pants tonight. Kyungsoo shrugged out of the hoodie, Baekhyun moaned out as Kyungsoo wrapped his hand around his erection, pinching and tugging in a way he never felt before. His hands found their way up Kyungsoo's back, turning him towards the bed, then pushing him hard to the mattress. Crawling onto of him, lips finding their way from his lower abs, tongue coming out to trace the line up his chest. Kyungsoo was squirming now, breathing heavier, fingers digging into Baekhyun's back. He took one of his nipples between his teeth, looking up to see Kyungsoo watching him with wild eyes. Kyungsoo nodded, giving the small encouragement to continue. Baekhyun bit down, a string of curses coming from Kyungsoo. Baekhyun moved so he sat between Kyungsoo's thighs, one hand pulling his leg up, the other positioning himself. He didn't give Kyungsoo a moment to think, he pushed in, instantly to the hilt.

"Fuck... gods Baek." Kyungsoo reached up, holding tight to Baekhyun's neck and shoulder, bringing his lips to his own. Forcing his mouth open with his tongue, colliding with Baekhyun's, both moaning into each others open mouth. "Faster, Baek, god faster." He moaned into his mouth, bucking his hips up to meet each of Baekhyun's thrusts. His lips moved to Baekhyun's throat, whispering against skin "Fuck."

"Say it..." Baekhyun brought his lips to Kyungsoo's ear, "Tell me you like it."

Kyungsoo let go of Baekhyun's neck, both hands moving down his back, hoping his short nails actually scored his back, landing on his ass. He dug his fingers in, pulling him harder into himself, "So good, take..." His tongue licked Baekhyun's lips, "Take all you need, just fuck me."

It was all encouragement he needed, his hips smacking hard into Kyungsoo, lips and tongue trying to find as much purchase as the could. It didn't help the way Kyungsoo was moving underneath him, his fingers making bruises everywhere they touched. He didn't care, he wanted to see what he was doing to him. "I'm close." He breathed, teeth finding the skin under Kyungsoo's ear and biting down.

"Come for me." Kyungsoo's voice was barely audible, but he knew Baekhyun heard him, his thrusts getting harder, pushing him further into the mattress.

Baekhyun called out Kyungsoo's name, shuddering into Kyungsoo. He only had a moment of stillness before Kyungsoo had his hands on his hips and twisting. Baekhyun found his way on his knees and elbows, and just as fast Kyungsoo pushed hard into him. He had already come, but feeling Kyungsoo fill him now, the pumping in and out of him, had him chasing a new high. It was only a few thrusts before Kyungsoo let lose his own release. Kyungsoo leaned over, kissing Baekhyun's shoulder before pulling himself out and guiding them both down on the bed, panting.

Baekhyun looked over to see Kyungsoo, eyes closed, chest rising and falling quickly, body covered in sweat and the evidence of what they had just done. "Five minutes."

Kyungsoo opened his eyes and looked over at him, "What?"

"Give me five minutes and we are doing that again."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again Aubrey for making my mind melt, not cool.
> 
> comments are always welcome!  
> my tumblr is [thedeviousdo](http://thedeviousdo.tumblr.com)


End file.
